The console and personal computer-based video game experience has evolved from one in which an isolated gaming experience was provided into one in which users on a variety of processing devices such as personal computers and mobile devices can interact with each other to share a common game experience. One example of a system that enables users to communicate with each other is Microsoft's Xbox 360 Live® online game service. Using such systems, users are provided with a rich interactive experience which may be shared in real time between friends and other gamers.
Massively multiplayer games have been popularized by the availability of the internet. Such games allow players located all over the world to participate in the game under the control of a service administrator. Such games can provide an environment for social interaction between players.
Other types of social interaction are provided by social networks. Location-based social systems allow users to share information on their location-based activities with friends using the same system. Some location-based social networks provide users with incentives to visit locations and “check in” once present at the location.